


Headline News

by kitkatt0430



Series: Hartmon Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, caught on camera, injury scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Hartley's pretty sure the next big headline isn't going to be about how Piper and Vibe took out yet another meta villain... it'll be about the kiss that happened afterwards.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Hartmon Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hartmon Bingo





	Headline News

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hartmon Bingo generic card prompt O5 - First Kiss

Hartley's whole body hurts, but he's fairly certain nothing's broken as his eyes flicker open and he struggles to sit up. He'd been fighting... he can't remember, but obviously he'd been fighting someone. He was dressed in his Piper outfit. It's raining and his gloves are sparking as Hartley struggles to pull them off before he manages to accidentally electrocute himself. 

Once off his arms, Hartley yanked the power supply for each glove and then stored both in his hoodie as he looked around for Cisco. Because he remembers Cisco being with him. If Cisco's still fighting then Hartley's not going to be any use...

But, no, he can see now where the police are putting someone in cuffs and Cisco, dressed as Vibe, is rushing over to Hartley. He drops to his knees in front of Hartley, immediately running his hands over Hartley's arms, desperate relief and concern at war on Cisco's face.

"I'm okay," Hartley told him. "Banged up, but okay."

Cisco's hands moved up to cradle Hartley's face, thumb gently smoothing over a spot on Hartley's cheek that stings already. It's going to be an awful bruise once it starts turning colors. "I thought..." Cisco's voice shook something awful and Hartley brought up his own hand to cover the other man's.

His mouth opened to say something reassuring or maybe ask Cisco to breach them out of there, but there was no chance before Cisco was crashing their mouths together inelegantly. And then all Hartley can really think about is that Cisco is kissing him and yes, yes, yessss...

They shift against each other, adjusting the angle of their mouths and easing the slide between their lips. There's a dull ache in Hartley's back and ribs, but he presses closer to Cisco anyway. If he never gets this chance again, Hartley's determined to savor the moment.

Cisco's tongue asks entrance to Hartley's mouth and he grants it, parting his lips and moaning at the taste that invades his mouth. He's wanted this so long, dreamed about it, but nothing could have compared to this reality... Cisco's tongue twining against his own, licking at the sensitive underside of Hartley's, and then slipping away when they finally needed to breathe, leaving saliva slicked and kiss reddened lips in its wake.

Which is when Hartley remembers they're still in costume as Piper and Vibe. And that they're out on the street... surrounded by people with camera phones.

"You realize the next big superhero related headline is gonna be about Central's gay superheroes, right?" Hartley asked, breathless and pleased.

Cisco just laughed and got to his feet, pulling Hartley up with him. Then he leaned their foreheads together and murmured, "god, Hart, I thought I lost you for a moment there," before breaching them both away, words too quiet for anyone else to have heard.

Back at STAR Labs, Hartley submits meekly to Caitlin's thorough checkup. Cisco promises to take Hartley home, ostensibly to monitor him for a potential concussion. But given the blushing smiles they keep exchanging it seems they've got a lot to talk about.


End file.
